


At the Ready

by PaulineDorchester



Series: Victory Roll [3]
Category: Foyle's War
Genre: Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulineDorchester/pseuds/PaulineDorchester
Summary: May 1941: Sam gets her picture in the papers.(This originally appeared on Tumblr in 2017. It's posted here with a slightly revised caption, to reflect recent changes in my headcanon.)
Series: Victory Roll [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840678
Kudos: 6





	At the Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sam Stewart, and _Foyle’s War_ in general, are the creations of Anthony Horowitz; I seek no profit in making use of them here. _The Sketch_ was a real magazine, published weekly in London from 1893 until 1959, and I have tried to reproduce its WWII-era cover design as faithfully as possible.
> 
> The caption reads as follows: 
> 
> AT THE READY: Miss Samantha Stewart, daughter of the Rev. and Mrs Iain Stewart of Lyminster, W. Sussex, joined the Women’s Legion in 1938 and transferred to the Mechanised Transport Corps shortly after the war began. Since 1940 she has been seconded to the Hastings Police, where her skills in driving, map-reading and first aid have been very useful. Our photographer found her waiting patiently while the detectives to whom she is chauffeuse conducted interviews at a South Downs farm.


End file.
